


God Creates

by Abaddon_era



Series: Alternate Gods [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Advance Technology, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Androids (Detroit: Become Human), Angst, Background Relationships, Character Death, Drama, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gen, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Rejection, Self-Sacrifice, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abaddon_era/pseuds/Abaddon_era
Summary: 'The thing about human lives is that it cannot be replace nor be bring back...I for a fact can't play God...it's ethic is...wrong'Elijah Kamski says in his conference.'Sir Kamski sir!''Yes''If given the chance would your technologies create a new type of species?'To which the genius only smiles.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Alternate Gods [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610524
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin Kamski Reed

Everything started, when Gavin let the words 'I love you' from his lips to his partner and homophobe Connan Stern, but for its irony, here they are moaning and cussing in bed, driving their libido to end, it felt good as he clench his walls to accommodate his partners length inside him, but his heart constricts with guilt, as he was faced with Nine's fiancé and bride to be Lilith Hersons, she is sweet, kind and overall beautiful, a perfect match for the serious Connan Stern, a match perfect and carved in heaven, where areas Gavin is just a standoff-ish asshole...he is just a hole for the person he love, Nines thrusted one last time as same as Gavin, Gavin can feel the sticky feeling as always as Nines shoots his semen inside of him.

I feel dirty. That was Gavin's thought, as the man above him was milked dry. Gavin studied his features, every time they sleep together, it is always the same thing, let his partner use him, and get on with their life, Tina his best friend, even scolded him, for hoping a love will come out of it, but Gavin always hopes that it was the case, one thing to note, Gavin Reed is very persistent. Just like always Nines got up, dressed and goes home, probably embarrassing his fiancé, the thought make Gavin sick to his stomach, as he throws up and then proceeded to clean himself.

***

"Who is it?" A muffled voice said behind the door, as Gavin knocks, the door opened revealing a man in his thirties wearing a robe, and smile greeting him.

"Well hello there handsome" Gavin started, leaning in the door frame, a smirk plastered on his face. The man on the other hand, just rolled his eyes and opened the door even more, gesturing him to come in.

"Can't believe my brother is flirting with me" Elijah said as he went to the kitchen, Gavin following behind him, a woman was on the stove stirring, Elijah went to his side and kissed her on the forehead.

"Get a room heheheh!" Gavin interrupted, Elijah and his wife jokingly glaring at him, he then set the wine on the table, and looking at the food presented before him "this looked delicious" he said dipping his finger on one of the food, Elijah glared at him.

"Gavin!" In which the man just smirked and continued to dip his finger and putting it in his mouth, moaning like an idiot, Chloe just chuckled at his husband and brother-in-law bickering, she then set the last food she made on the table and started their dinner.

***

Both brothers was on the balcony of Elijah's multi-billion mansion, looking at the night sky of Detroit, as stars twinkling above them, they are on the couch, sipping the wine Gavin bought, as Elijah studied the wine bottle.

"1945 Domaine de la Romanee-Conti...great choice by the way brother" Gavin nods as he sips his drink "and quite expensive too" Gavin chokes and coughs.

"What?" Gavin questioned.

"The wine...did you know it was the most expensive in the world?" Gavin's eyes widened 'that's a no' Elijah thought "where did you get this?"

"I don't know...a boy gave them to me, saying his regards for saving him" 

"That's extortion" Elijah said flatly but a smile is plastered on his face.

"It's not, if it is given willingly" Gavin gave his boyish grin, Elijah turn to the bottle once again and scan his brother's features.

"You know I love you right?" Gavin gave him a confused look "and I would really hate it if something bad were to happen to you, brother" Gavin greeting the gist of it, sighs.

"Eli, we've talked about this" Gavin started, clearly distressed and frustrated.

"I know!" Elijah said, turning his body towards his brother, hands gesturing something, a habit of Elijah when he tried to explain something "I just have these feelings, that everytime you knocked on my door, it's not you, but someone in the force telling me that I lost you!" Elijah exclaimed clearly having a panic attack, he then clutch his head, pulling on his hair, Gavin grabs Elijah's wrist, stopping him.

"Shhh...shhh." Gavin comforted as he hugged his brother "it's okay Eli...it's okay, I'm here remember? You know me, I always keep my promises...right?" Gavin said, eyeing his big brother, Elijah was not convinced, he knew, ever since Chloe was involved in an accident 6 years ago, Elijah can't shake the feeling that everyone around him could die and God will take everything away from him "I never broke my promise...remember that Eli" Elijah took long breathes and calm himself.

"Sorry...its just that-- I--" Gavin looked at him and cupped his brother's face.

"Eli, you're thinking too much" Gavin said softly "I promise nothing will harm me" Elijah eyed him, his face full of scars, he knew Gavin was reckless, but he also knew Gavin is not invincible, Gavin is just...Gavin "okay? Have I ever broken a promise?" Elijah shakes his head "that's more like it!" Gavin letting him go and smiled.

"I'm sorry..." Elijah said, eyeing the city lights "it's just, I'm scared of loosing you too Gavin" Gavin eyed his brother and then the city.

"You won't brother...you won't and I promise you that" the rest of the evening were full of story telling from the brothers childhood.

***

Gavin made his way to the Dpd wearing his clothes from yesterday, Tina commenting that, he reeks, she doesn't blame her, he probably do, as he insisted on taking Elijah's clothes...which is high brand...and he can't make that for the love God make his style, he enters the precinct, the lieutenant was on his desk, trying to be presentable than he already was...if only he ditched those ugly shirts.

Gavin knew Connor was eyeing the Dpd's informant, a man in his 50's good looking, had a 12 year old boy and single father, Connor seems to be in love with this man, despite his brother antagonizing, Gavin frowned at that, he is glad Elijah supported him but Connor? Nines hates gays and their mother even disowned Connor for coming out and Conrad? Has been missing in action since, rumor has it, that he ran away with a man too, too bad for Nines he worked in the same department as his brother.

"H-hi Hank!" Connor started, as the old man looked at his direction, the lieutenant flushing red, his freckles showing on his skin, Hank smiled warmly.

"Hey kid, is Fowler here" Connor nod too eagerly, Gavin cringe at that "well then...lead the way" the old man said as Connor practically drag the old man into the office.

'You're too obvious Connor' Gavin whispered, face palming on his table, before getting up and made coffee.

"So...where were you last night?" Someone said behind him, scaring him, he practically leap 2 feet in the air.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Stop that!" Gavin clutched his heart, beating fast, one because that shocked him and two this is Nines, the man he lo--

"I asked a question, you answer" Nines said sternly, Gavin rolled his eyes, putting his cup in the coffee dispenser.

"None of your business" and at that he felt pressure on his left arm, as the man clutch him hard "let go detective" Gavin said gritting his teeth.

"I called you last night" Nines said, blue eyes glaring at Gavin.

"So? What's it to you?" Gavin struggled for Nines to let him go, the coffee machine beeps, as the mug was full, Gavin glared daggers at his partner "let go detective"

"Were you with someone? Huh!? Who is it? Was this man in the Dpd? Or are you whoring yourself?" Gavin saw red and punched Nines, busting a lip, Nines let him go instantly, as Gavin stood up straight, eyes unreadable but full of disappointment on his partner.

"I only sleep with someone I love detective, too bad I feel and sleep with an asshole" Gavin said, exiting the break room and flopping himself on his desk, Gavin stopped himself from crying, he knew that this type of relationship is toxic to the core, but he can't help it...

He really hated being in love.

Connor and Hank came out a moment later, as the office was almost deserted, with only him, detective asshole, Captain Fowler and Tina, who seems to be talking on the phone smiling, Connor was on Hank's side, as the old man's hand was on the lieutenant's back helping him, Connor was flushed, cheeks red and shallow breathes from what he can see, Hank then help Connor to his chair.

Everything's good. If only Gavin didn't noticed the slight limping of Connor and the white stain on Connor's dress pants, Hank waved goodbye to Connor and only nodding at Gavin, which Gavin returned the court, then their eyes met. Connor licked his lips, smiling at Gavin.

Gavin shuddered and thought. 

'Did the lieutenant had a good dicking?'

But for some reason he doesn't wanna know the answer and if he knew, he wants to drink bleach.


	2. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin never broke and will never break a promise...ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An asshole Nines suddenly appeared.

Gavin Kamski Reed

Gavin never thought that he and Nines will get along, but the moment he confessed his love to his coworker, he felt as it is his downfall, at first it is genuine hatred towards the homosexual as his brother is one, but later on he became more of an object of pleasure for Nines, he didn't mind because he loved him, but he knows he can't loved him the way he loved him, and he is okay with that...he is okay with that...but one thing to know about Gavin Kamski Reed is that.

  1. He is very loyal to his partners. The longest relationship he had is when he was 25, he is sure that this man was for him, their relationship lasted 10 years before they felt the love dying once Gavin was drafted to another part of the globe, he can't blame him, Gavin wants to pursue his career, so as the man himself.
  2. He is very reckless. ...well he is...



And lastly

3\. He never broke promises.

So when he promised he will be in Nines aid if he ever needs one, he surely did keep his promise, and took a bullet for his partner, right beside his heart, but what he got in return, was not the usual 'thank you' but a sneer and very cold glint of his partners eyes.

"You should have been shot in the head instead"

Gavin wished too that he was shot in the head as well, but the pain he felt was not from the gun wound but the slow clenching of his heart because of those words, Gavin figured to work himself out, even Tina became worried of this behavior and distract him from time to time.

"Hey bitch...buddy? Wanna go grab some lunch?" Tina said, as she eyed the precinct, Nines was still not here, Tina was in her early shift as always, and by the looks of how Gavin is still on his clothes yesterday, she assumed that her friend was indeed her from yesterday.

"It's still am Tin, don't bother me, I have a case to bust" he said dismissively. Eyes still glued to the screen.

"Yeah? Well...Hey bitch...buddy? Wanna go grab some breakfast?" Gavin sighs long, as he pinched his eyes with his right hand looked at Tina tired.

"Ugh...fine" getting up, he took his keys and let his computer sleep for a while or until he came back from his break, Tina lead the way as they went to a nearby coffee shop.

///

"I'm worried about you Gavin" Tina said as she bite into he burger "what is this about?" She said clearly worried.

"I'm fine...just...this case is hard" Gavin sighs and sip his coffee "I know we are dealing with professionals and some lackeys but...this case is different, it feels like to transparent yet NOT at all...it could be they are working for the higher ups or...not" Gavin looked at Tina.

"Are you sure is this about the case?" The man frowned "because the way I see it, you are barricading yourself with work to forget something...was this perhaps guilt?"

"You know what? I should get back" Gavin said picking up his things, as Tina can only sighs.

"You can talk to me Gavin" Gavin stopped on his tracks, he can only nod with his back to Tina, as he left.

///

Yes this is not all about the case...partly it has something to do with his partner and sex friend Nines of course, every time Lilith came to visit him, he felt guilty as the woman is pure...unscathed and kind, Gavin will never be like that, and he knows the woman is perfect for Nines, unless he let himself acknowledge that the man he love will never love him back, Gavin will willingly do so.

Gavin started ignoring Nines, blocking his phone and every interaction be only professional only for a week, he can't surely escape the glare of his partner but it is a start, he doesn't want that kind of relationship before, he wants to escape from it, he wants freedom, but as promised he still helped Nines.

"A word Gavin" Nines said sternly.

"A word" Gavin said still eyeing the screen, biting his thumb, brows on knots.

**' Massive group invades Europe, setting their eyes on America'**

The news read, Gavin was so focused on his search that when his partner slammed his fist into his table, he practically jump.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?'" Gavin said angrily, those cold blue eyes eyeing him dangerously, and so did Gavin.

"I was talking to you" teeth gritting Nines doesn't want to lose his temper, but Gavin is making it hard not to, everyone in the room also has taken the interest to looked at the two, but with one glare form Nines, the people began their work.

"Yeah!? A better approach will be better you know!" 

"It could have been better, if you just stopped staring at your computer and listened! Your imcompentencies never ceased to amaze me detective" Gavin calm himself, and reminded himself to be as professional as possible, he was doing great...except for the insomnia...but still doing great.

"I humbly apologize detective, what is it you want to ask again?" He said as his partner frowned but never the less, the banter continued, but this time, Gavin is the quiet one and just taking whatever Nines is saying.

"Let's talk privately" and with that he was led to an empty part of the precinct, and surely Gavin was sure this time.

He'll end it.

He can do better.

He can be happy.

"I'll go first Nines..." Nines eyed him suspiciously "Let's stop this, for our sakes." 

Gavin never saw how furious his partner is...until now.


	3. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the grammatical errors this time, I just want to update this story, and I'm getting busy as the days go by...

Gavin was practically dragged from the precinct, all the way screaming for someone, Tina came to his aid together with Chris but was not any help as a single glare was enough to stop them, Fowler was nowhere to be found.

'Just my luck'

"Let me go!" the grip was digging to his skin as he was continuously drag towards the parking lot, he was thinking of begging.

"Detective Nines! I do believe Detective Reed is not liking what you are doing" he wanted to cry at that, he eyed the owner of the voice and was glad to see Hand the 50 year old informant.

"Not your business old man" Nines stopped on his tracks, still gripping Gavin tightly, but Gavin was top of his class for nothing, with Nines distracted when talking to older gentleman, he maneuvered himself, twisting the detective's arm on his back, Gavin then used his leg to trample his partner, Nines landed on the ground with a loud thud and grunting, Gavin then hide behind the man, the man who just stare at the whole ordeal as if nothing happen.

"You are a lot of work that your older brother huh" The old man said as he offered a hand to the detective on the ground, Conrad slapping the man's hand and stood up, glaring at Gavin for defiance.

"So you are fucking my brother then?" Gavin's eyes practically bulged out at that statement, full of hatred and vile, the elder just shrugged a confirmation or he simply doesn't care at all.

"P-pchk you Nines" and with that Gavin bolted towards the precinct, Nines was about to grab him but thankfully the man was there to grab the enrage detective.

"Let him go kid, Connor will really not appreciate it, if I ended up hurting you" The older of the two said coolly, but Nines knew what those eyes entail, he immediately back off and tug at his clothes to look himself presentable "Good" and with that the man left in his car.

...

"What was that Tina?!" Gavin exclaimed as he talked to his bestfriend while on break, Tina looked sheepish and regrettable.

"I'm sorry Gav, but if it makes you better we reported the incident to the HR" The woman said, as she handed Gavin a fresh coffee as a peace offering, Gavin looked at it for a second and sighs "What happened?" Gavin once again sighs deeply, blowing his coffee.

"I told him to stop this affair" Tina smiled at that "I don't know Tin, I don't understand him, he's giving me these mixed signal, but in the end left me!" Gavin stated frustrated "And then when I was about to left him, he drag me out, you know me Tin! I'm hardly scared but this time, I don't know" Tina's faces scrunch into that of concern, she went to Gavin's side and slowly rub his back in a comforting manner.

"Tell you what" Tina started as Gavin look up "How about we have a sleep over"

"Well I hate to disturb you and Mary's love nest" Gavin smiled a little, Tina slap him lightly.

"Gav, I told you it is fine! Anyway where were you last night?" Tina questioned as she twirl her cup.

"I was at a friend's house" Tina raise a brow at that.

"A FRIEND's house huh?" Gavin roll his eyes and smiles "do tell"

"Two words Tin...two words...SUCCESSFUL BASTARD" 

"Ohhhhhhhh! Dang you should definitely use his money then, you know connections" Tina inquired taking a sip of her now cold coffee

"Yeah right, he'll probably give me more than that, as this is the first time, I'll want anything to do with his fortune" as he said this heavy footsteps was heard and then the blue eyed bastard was standing there, crossed arms on his chest, glaring at the two.

"Thanks for the HR report Officer Chen, you should give me a heads up sometime" Tina look away as Nine's was glaring daggers his way.

"And again THANK YOU SO MUCH Tina, you deserved it asshole!" Nine's raised an eyebrow at that.

"You should tell me about that fortune form your fuck buddy then" Nines retorted, Gavin was about to pounce, but Tina grabbed his arms, and mutter a silent 'no'.

"Well, it is an appropriate action to take as you were harassing a fellow officer, Detective Stern" Tina said firmly, but you can tell she is barely holding her ground, Gavin felt proud of her and thankful he has someone like Tina in his life, memories of them together in the force surfaced bad ones and good ones.

"We--"

"REED! CHEN! office now!" Fowler shouted from his post, Gavin grabbed Tina's arms, as both friends exited the breakroom, and both glaring at a certain blue eyed brunette, the later only glare back hatefully.

...

"I'll partner you up, until issues with" Fowler looked up at Gavin then a certain someone who is glaring at him from his office, he sighs once again "Chen, prove yourself that you can climb ranks" in which the policewoman salutes a smile on her face " This is about the ongoing drug cartel going around, I want you two to scout the area of this location" Fowler said, showing them a map on his screen "They are already in the country as we speak but a tip was given, that there will be a so called meeting of the bigger shits in the group" he sighs "I will tell you this...do not engaged...I REAPEAT DO NOT ENGAGE" Gavin's brows furrowed as Tina chuckled " I know what you are Reed and you too Chen!"

"Sir!" Tina exclaimed.

"Don't patronize Reed!" Tina nodded, in which Gavin just roll his eyes.

...

"Honey" Chloe called softly to his husband "your medicine is here" she said as she put the tray on the man's desk, Elijah looked up and smiled, his eyes tired, his body hurt.

"Thank you Babe" Elijah said as she took the medicine, sighing once done "Can you help me put the leg supports on? I'm afraid Gavin may see me in this situation" Chloe happily complied at his husband wishes, she but the leg support on, that made Elijah walk, the leg support is only temporary, soon his body will deteriorate, he looked at the flowers on Chloe's garden, and he found a rotting one, he can't help himself and compare himself to that.

"Does the support feel comfortable hon?" in which Elijah nodded, as he stood up form his chair, a little wobbly but barely noticeable.

"Come on babe, I'll cook this time" Elijah said, as he put his hands on Chloe's back, guiding her to the kitchen.

"Maybe for one this time hon, I don't want to clean spoiled food"

"Of course babe!"

...

Tina and Gavin was on their casual clothes as they park on a well known bar, eyes trained at every men and women who enter and left the bar, a camera recording everything.

"This should be in the hands of the drug division or something" Tina said as she raised her binoculars, her eyes adjusting to the darkness, the thing about Tina is that she has a great eyesight even at a very dark place, Gavin envied that "I bet Fowler just wanted you stay away from Mr. Grumpy blue eyed bastard"

"Well, Fowler is very perceptive then" Gavin shrugged still eyeing the bar "I don't know, but I actually don't want to associate myself with that bastard" 

"That's the spirit!" Tina slap him playfully

"Yeah...and I was thinking of giving Eli's offer a go" Tina's smile disappeared, as she put the binoculars done, eyeing Gavin sadly.

"But...I thought you're not thinking about it?" Tina questions silently, Gavin shrugged again, not looking at his partner.

"Yeah...but" Gavin looked at her "Elijah is the kind of person who'll not tell you something is wrong with him" Gavin paused looking at his fingers "Elijah is dying Tin, my only family" Tina gasped "Yeah...this is really not the time to be talking about this is it, but I really can't find a certain time to tell you this" Gavin said more silently now, Tina was about to retort, when Gavin saw a familiar back "Shhhh Tin"

"What's wrong?" Tina asked worried as she brought the tool on her eyes, looking at where Gavin's eyes are fixated.

"Stay here, when I'm not back at 10, call backup" 

"Wait Ga--" He opened the door and closed it, leaving Tina as backup, he strode on the bar, on his casual detective get up, but with his rugged appearance he practically look the part.

The bouncer look him up and down before stepping out of his way.

.

.

.

"What are you doing here...Elizabeth" Gavin muttered silently.


End file.
